


Comparisons

by begleiter



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begleiter/pseuds/begleiter
Summary: Keito and Kuro have an important discussion while sizing an outfit.





	Comparisons

It wasn't like Kuro to make careless mistakes, but this was the third time he needed to retake Keito's measurements and it was getting a little tiresome. Keito was getting sick of just standing here, letting Kuro nudge him this way and that so he could get everything just right.

"I don't understand why this is taking so long." Even Keito knew he was more annoyed and grumpy than he had any right to be, but keeping his aggravation in check was borderline impossible at this point. The live was just over a week away and to have their preparation come so down to the wire was nerve-racking.

"The cut is important on this outfit." In contrast, Kuro's voice was calm and mellow, a borderline serene tone totally at odd with his rough appearance. Slightly muffled by the pins in his mouth, he added, "And you don't have a butt."

Keito scoffed. "Of course I have a butt. What are you talking about?"

"You're being too literal, danna." Kuro hiked Keito's slacks up a little higher and pinned the waistband with practiced efficiency. "You have _a_ butt. It's just flat."

Keito scowled. "What's wrong with that?"

"Do you hate belts?"

"No."

"Then there's nothing wrong with a flat butt." Kuro shuffled around Keito as he explained, pulling his slacks a bit more snug around his hips and pinning the fabric in place. "It's just a convenient coincidence, but most of our outfits have coats or hakama. This one doesn't, though, so the cut has to be flattering."

"That doesn't make me feel better, you know. I haven't seen you remeasuring Kanzaki."

"No need. Kanzaki's butt isn't flat."

Keito glanced towards the practice room door. This really wasn't the sort of conversation they should be having with Kanzaki so nearby, was it? Honestly, it wasn't a conversation they should be having at _all_. Keito was sure he'd die if anyone walked in.

Still, there was one aspect of the conversation he couldn't drop.

"Why agree to my outfit proposal if it was going to cause problems?"

"Because it's a good concept. It just needs some adjustments." Kuro pushed himself up and took a step back. Keito knew to hold still, but similarly knew that he could get away with glancing over his shoulder at him. But before he could speak, Kuro added, "Besides, yours isn't close to being the flattest."

"Then whose is?" … Wait, hold on, that wasn't what Keito wanted to ask - but before he could take it back, Kuro spoke again.

"Aoba's."

" _Aoba_?"

"He's in my class. Wavy hair, glasses.”

"I know who he is. I just never..." Keito turned back around and scowled.

"Tsukinaga's is flat, too, but all of him is little. And the president's, but with his health he can't work out." Kuro hummed thoughtfully, then added: "Most of the first years that are skinny, but they're still just kids so it's fine. Aoba's is just flat."

Keito fell silence in response to that, giving it some thought. He supposed it made sense, though he'd hardly ever paid that much attention before. In fact, he would have been scandalized had anyone _else_ made those observations, but Kuro was a tailor. _Not_ noticing that sort of thing would be impossible. In fact… Keito started a small debate with himself. He chewed his lip, shifted his weight, and huffed, but ultimately decided to say nothing.

"... Danna, do you want to ask whose is best?"

Ah, busted. Keito gave up on holding still and turned around, crossing his arms. Despite himself, he was scowling again. He did, however, convince himself he wasn't flushing.

"It's normal to wonder after a conversation like that."

"I never said it wasn't. Anyway..." Kuro stepped forward again and gave Keito's jacket a few tugs. "Any other member of Knights or Ryuuseitai could be the best. The track and field club, too."

"Really…?"

"Really. Track and field is full of athletes, Morisawa has his unit jumping all over practicing their poses, and everyone in Knights is either lucky or preening themselves."

"That's not what I meant. That's a pool of…" Keito trailed off while he took a mental tally. "... Thirteen people." A pause. "Twelve people." Since Tsukinaga was already out of the running. "Either way, you can't list over a dozen options when you're trying to pick the best." … Kuro was smiling now. Why was he smiling? Keito scowled again.

"That's because it's not objective." Apparently satisfied with the new fit of Keito's slacks, Kuro knelt down to start marking his pins with chalk. "It's about your own preferences."

Once again, Keito scoffed. "I haven't given my 'preferences' in that regard any consideration."

"I know you haven't, danna."

\-----

Half an hour later, Keito was back in his uniform and Kuro was in their newest outfit. He'd called Anzu as an extra pair of hands and had her checking the fit while he took notes; Keito elected to take care of some minor student council work while he waited. The subject of butts had long since passed and Kuro at least had the decorum to not bring it up again in front of Anzu. It was easy for Keito to consider the matter settled, and just as easy to tell himself that jealousy over saved time was the _only_ reason he kept stealing glances at the fit of Kuro's pants.

Anything else would be too embarrassing to admit to.


End file.
